GF Earth girl season 2
by Shannon the chameleon
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story galactik football earth girl, so you may want to read that one first, this is a continuation into season 2 :) i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ok so here is what has happened recently, I got a new laptop, wrote up to the last episode and was about to upload it but my mom borrowed it and ended up dropping it down the stairs so it ended up in laptop pieces, so I have started it all over again! This is the third time so what I am going to do is upload in episodes, one chappie = one episode, because the last story didn't have much of a structure. I can actually do this now because my mom bought me the season 2 DVD as an "I'm sorry I broke your laptop" present. Also I'm not sure how fast I can update because I have major tests in my class this year and I need to revise but I know the updates will be more frequently after April when we finish exams J ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the awesome thing that is Galactik football.**

So it has officially been four years since we won the Galactik football cup and at the moment I am in Genesis stadium with the rest of the team, except Ahito and we are watching the "best moments" of the match, ya know watching it back makes me realise just how lucky I am.

Now before you start to wonder "Shannon are you still awesome" yes, yes I am, I am 17 not yet legal unfortunately so I still can't go out getting drunk with the rest but oh well. I have spent most of my time in those four years doing friendly matches and meeting up with the snow kids but mainly I've been with dad and the pirates, the amount of stuff we did, I am actually afraid to tell you just in case technoid is listening in. D'Jok has been awesome as well, he is an awesome big brother but anyway back to the present.

I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt, you should have seen the dirty look Mei gave me, it was so funny.

"So Shannon and Micro-ice, Mei has been doing adverts as have D'Jok and the rest of the snow kids what about you two got anything lined up" Callie asked.

"Not really Callie I have stage freight and besides the reason I'm here is because of football, not acting" I said smiling widely.

"Yeah I agree with Shannon, besides I don't want people getting overwhelmed by my awesomeness" Micro-ice said.

Then the questions went on as normal and we could finally leave. We all went back to our hotel and fell asleep, well I did everyone else went and got drunk then came home. They just love leaving me out.

I woke up early with Mei, who was surprisingly the one who woke me up instead of the other way around. I went with Micro-ice outside and started whining that I was bored, just like four years ago. I went back inside and walked past Thran who was looking inside the med bay, at Ahito, Dame Simbai and Arch.

"It's ok Thran he'll get better" I said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He smiled at me then I walked off. I went into the TV room and saw Rocket with a girl who looks like Tia but with brunette hair.

]

"Hello?" I said, well it sounded more like a question.

"Hi Shannon, this is Mia my girlfriend, she's a model" Rocket said gleefully.

"Hi its nice meeting you" Mia said.

"Nice meeting you as well" I said smiling. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?"

They both declined my offer so I climbed through the vent that lead to D'Joks room, did you really think I was going to pay those mini fridge prices, not happening.

So I opened the vent room and stuck some rope to the ceiling of the vent using a contraption Artie gave me, basically when you press a button it lowers you down and when you pull the rope twice it brings you back up.

I then tied my end of the rope through my belt loops on my jeans and opened the vent and pressed the button, I'm gonna tell you right now this looked awesome! Especially since I was hanging upside-down.

I was facing the fridge so when I got to the right level I opened the door and grabbed a can. I was then unexpectedly grabbed and the rope was cut. I was picked up and dropped on D'Joks bed.

I looked up and saw D'Jok and dad staring at me, "hey" I said trying to discreetly hide the can.

"So that was you taking the cans you little midget" D'Jok said.

"Hey! I prefer the term small person" I said giving up hiding the can and just drinking it.

I then had a burst of realisation and shouted "Dad!" getting up and tackling him into a hug.

We talked for all of five minutes before dad had to leave and D'Jok had to go for his commercial. Bleuck who'd want to act in a hair commercial, talk about boring and tedious seeing as he has so far acted in five of the hair dryers commercials with Mei!

I just walked outside in front of the hotel for a while with sunglasses on, I didn't bother with a hoodie because what else says "hey look at me I'm wearing a hood in the blazing heat, I'm either famous or on the run from the law!"

I saw Rocket and Mia leave, great someone is going to get suspended! He had to give in to peer pressure didn't he, he could of just said "no let me do this, go away" but did he? No he did not I am going to murder him and Mia, you know for a brunette she is more like a blonde bimbo! (**Nothing against blondes, I am one**)

**I hope you enjoyed this and I should update by this time next week, gonna try one update, once a week J**

**Don't forget to review if you have any ideas that you think I should include and don't forget criticism as long as it isn't mean J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chappie :)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Galactik football L**

I went inside just in time to miss the goal keeper try outs, so I decided to watch the clone instead, to tell you the truth he always reminded me of a bold Micro-ice! The clone was actually quite good until it was set at full speed then he definitely reminded me of Micro-ice.

Arch then decided to let us try; it was terrible to be honest. Mei went first and she blocked the first few but then it hit her straight in the stomach and she got winded. Then Thran and he didn't even make it to GF speed. Rocket blocked none and then it was me and like Mei I blocked the first few but then at GF speed I just tucked and rolled. Micro-ice was after me and he was actually quite good but somehow Clamp managed to throw a dozen balls at him which I think was quite mean!

Thran went over to Arch and asked him if Yuki could have a go and that she was just afraid of trying out earlier so Arch said "ok let's see what she can do"

D'Jok decided to be sexist and say that she didn't have a chance while Micro-ice stuck up for her.

Of course with Yuki being Ahito's cousin she blocked all of them including the GF speed but then D'Jok had to go in and show off being a meanie butt, yet Yuki still blocked them until he used the breath which bugged me because he basically took his anger out on her and I have a feeling if it had hit her then she would of really gotten hurt.

Arch said "you did great in their"

But Yuki said "but I missed the last one"

"Don't worry you'll improve over time, welcome to the snow kids." We all then proceeded congratulating her except D'Jok, personally however I think me and Mei were just happy to have another girl on the team so that the odds were getting a lot more even.

We all then had to go into the holo trainer and Yuki was really adjusting well to the training, Arch then got Clamp to put in the rykers clones and I must say I was really impressed with Yuki's blocking considering the speed it was going at.

We were pulled out of training after a while Rocket said "Coach, the team was just getting warmed up"

Arch then said "we have a problem I need you all to listen carefully" "What's wrong Arch" Clamp asked.

"Adium just informed me that the flux society just recorded an unauthorised use of the flux, it was in Genesis forest and the flux used was the breath" I noticed that at this time Mia who was allowed to stay and watch exchanged a glance with Rocket looking very worried. Now what should I do, lie and say I used the breath and ultimately this would stop Rocket from getting addicted to the sphere or for once do something that I want.

"I need to know were any of you in Genesis forest recently and more importantly did any of you use the breath?"

"Arch none of us would use the breath, none of us are that stupid" D'Jok said.

Rocket went to step forward but I may have beaten him to the punch, now to just make sure they all believe me.

"I was in the forest" I heard gasps around me but the two that seemed the loudest was from Rocket and D'Jok.

"Shannon you know the forest is off limits but why would you use the breath"

"It was me; Shannon wasn't in the forest at all" Rocket said.

"He's lying Arch, I used the breath because I was filming the birds and I tripped close to the edge of a high ledge, I used the breath so I wouldn't… so I wouldn't get injured or worse."

"What no coach she's lying, she has been outside the hotel all day" Rocket said. Yeesh Rocket do you want to become addicted to something, do you because you are making it very hard not to just let you take the blame.

"No I wasn't I went to Genesis forest, I think Rocket just doesn't want to believe I did it, besides do you really believe Rocket would go to Genesis forest when you know he has been focusing on the all star match"

"That's true" Arch said "I'm sorry Shannon you are suspended"

"What!" D'Jok exclaimed.

"He's joking, right?" Micro-ice said

"you can still train but until the league gives its final decision you cannot play and that is final" Arch said standing right in front of me.

"I understand Arch" I said and went to my room.

I started packing my things , I was about half way through when I heard someone walking to my door so I quickly put my bag in my closet and sat on the bed.

The door opened to D'Jok.

"Shannon, why would you go to Genesis Forest?"

"I'm sorry D'Jok I just wanted to get away for a little while"

He sighed and came over to hug me "It's ok all that matters is that you're safe and you can still train with us"

"Right but what if I wanted to go exploring"

"You're only seventeen I suppose if you went with the pirates but other than that I doubt you could go by yourself, I wouldn't let you and neither would dad"

"Right, well I think I'm gonna get some sleep"

"Ok night Shannon" D'Jok said and kissed my forehead.

When he left I finished packing and went discreetly, I went to one of those places where they sell houses and bought an apartment, I put everything away and quickly used the hacking skills Artie and Benny taught me to get rid of the video footage that shows Rocket and Mia. Now some well earned sleep.

**Hope you like it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hi people who read my friends story or fanfic whatev anyway Shannon the chameleon aka Shannon is in the hospital, it's a private matter but the doctors said she cant use her laptop or a computer because of it being too stressful for her in her state and she apologises deeply for not continuing if she gets better she will continue it oh and stupid person with the pen name IH8SomePeople or whatever your view on this story is horrible and your penname is worse! Oh and WicklyLee, I think she said your name was, Shannon wanted me to tell you that your continuous support is what kept her writing so thanks for that. So yeah until Shannon gets better this story won't be continued, Bye.


End file.
